


You Can Do Better

by Kittie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can do better.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Do Better

They’d been fighting. Chests heaved as bloody knuckles wiped oozing life from their mouths, “You can do better.” The elder, bulkier of the pair replies, moving towards Jason. The younger man can only run forward, ducking under the fist that aims to collide with his face and jetting forward to push the man on his back.

The move is successful for a moment— but that’s all he needs. Bruce is on his back while Jason quickly straddles him and grabs the man’s hair on the side of his face.

"Fuck you." He growls out, forcing a kiss rough and harsh to bruised and battered lips. Blood gets lost in the kiss as teeth chew and bite for some semblance of dominance.

But Bruce always wins, even if Jason starts it.


End file.
